Sunburn?
by Rosa-Leigh
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breacking dawn. Edward's away hunting and Bella decides to do a spot of sunbathing. whats Edwards reaction? and where are they going on honeymoon.


**Well yeasterday i went to read a book outside got addicted and ended up with very painful sunburn when this story hit me ;) hope you enjoy. review n let me know ;)**

**I don't own anything. ;)**

* * *

I was lonely and had a slight achy feeling in my heart. Edward wasn't here this morning. Panic took over instantly then common sense took over I rolled over to find the note on my bed side table.

_Bella love,  
__Gone hunting with Emmet and Jasper. Be back before you can miss me.  
__Be safe.  
__Love always,  
__Edward._

Well there goes my day. I could still go over to the Cullen's but that would probably result in Alice torturing me. Evil little pixie. And I couldn't go to la push. It was too painful with out my sun. But it was looking like a nice day out maybe I would sun bathe for a bit. I had a new book somewhere.

I quickly got showered and dressed and dug out an old towel from the airing cupboard. It was already hot when I laid down outside. It was meant to reach up to 27 decrees Celsius today. I had to smile at the thought of that. It was nothing compared to the temperatures I was used to in Phoenix but hey this is forks were talking about. A slight breeze rustled the tree tops and sent the fresh sent of cherry blossom swirling around the garden. I laid down and turned the first page of my book. The woman in white by Willkie Collins. A Christmas present from Angela, she new I liked the classics. It was addictive. I quickly forgot about dinner as I flicked through the pages, the breeze graduly picked up and turned cooler around me but there was still some heat in the sun. Besides I only had a few pages left until the end. I couldn't put it down now. The next thing I was aware of was the sound of tiers on the gravel drive. It was still too sunny for Edward so I didn't bother to move.

'Gees Bella. How long you been out here?'

I looked up and met Charlie's gaze. 'Oh, erm im not sure' I replied somewhat sheepishly. 'Why?'

'Well erm,' Charlie rubbed the back of his neck nervously 'well its just you're a bit red bells'

I looked round at my shoulders and gasped. That's when the tingly pain started.

'Oh, ouch'

Charlie chuckled and walked off into the house. I carefully got up gathered everything together and walked into the kitchen. I made to grab the pasta but discovered my shoulders had a different idea.

'Erm you mind if just order in tonight Charlie?'

'No probs how's pizza? Be back in a bit bells'

I decided to run myself a cool bath while Charlie collected the pizza. Living in forks for so long I had forgotten what sun burned felt like and how much I hated it. As I walked into my room I was surprised to see Edward sat there.

'Oh god Bella. Are you alright?' he jumped up and was at my side in less than a second, fussing over me like only Edward can.

'Maybe we should get you to Carlisle.'

'Edward im fine, its only sunburn.' Edward didn't seem impressed by this as he half dragged me out of my room.

'Ouch! Edward! Shoulders!'

'Oh god im sorry Bella I just thought that'

I cut him off there. As much as I love him sometimes he's just a little bit over protective.

'Honestly Edward I get that you want me to actually stay alive but you can't hide me away from the sun. Oh hi Mr. Sun would you mind just not shining on my girlfriend cos im scared she'l  
get burned. Yeh good luck with that conversation.'

'Really any need for the sarcasm Bella?'

'Every'

With that I walked off and ran myself a cool bath. I cautiously lowered myself into the water and let out a sigh of relief as the cool water soothed my shoulders and back. I heard Charlie open the front door and gentle dried my shoulders and back. Careful not to cause myself too much pain. I edged down the stairs careful not to trip and joined Charlie at the kitchen table. I quickly ate the pizza and ran back up to my room eager to see Edward again.

'Hello love. How are your shoulders?'

'Erm not so bad. Im just going to put on some moisturiser actually'

Edward cocked an eyebrow and gave me a funny look.

'What the guy with countless medical degrees doesn't no that the skin tightens when it's burned so moisturiser help combat that'

I finished my little speech with a smug smile as I walked over to my closet. And put on my moisturiser. I then edged over to the bed and laid down next to Edward. As I laid down Edward leapt from the bed and was at the other edge of my room.

'Edward what's wrong?'

'Im sorry love I just don't want to hurt you.'

I sighed and gave him my best puppy eyes crossed with a rejected look.

'Please Edward.'

To my relief he walked back over and laid down next to me.

'No more sun for you, I think I might have to change the location of our honeymoon'

I was sure he didn't mean for me to hear the last part as he said it so quietly.

'Does that mean were going somewhere sunny?'

I grinned up at him mischievously.

'Oh Bella what am I going to do with you' he sighed before placing his hands gently on my shoulders and humming my lullaby as a I slowly drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

**Please review guys because im not sure if i should leave this as it is or ad another chapter.?**


End file.
